The Zodiac Warriors
The Zodiac Warriors is the Ancient Allied Alliance and the Medieval Allied Alliance as well the team member of the Temple of the Ancients. Twelve legendary Zodiac Warriors battle for the greater good and justice against the evil forces of the Ophiucius Cult and the Brotherhood of Chaos and the invaders from the Dark Stars like the Draconis Army and the Dark Zodiac. Origins Many eons ago, during the time of the Void, the Order and Chaos Gods created the stars for constellations so the humanity can learn about the signs of the stars and the Zodiac Signs. After the Chaos Gods' banishment and Antichthon is split into two, the stars remained existed throughout centuries, both Earth and Antichthon, and today. During the time of Middle and Dark Age at Ecliptica, the land of the Zodiac, a strange falling star crashed nearby the village at night and attacked by unknown force without mercy or reason. When the time of crisis has begun, twelve Zodiac Signs from the sky have called and chose twelve unknown heroes from Ecliptica to fight the unknown force from this Dark Stars as well the evil Ophiucius Cult that they thought to be the one is behind this attack and named the chosen heroes with their namesake then they chose Aries, the Fire Ram of Mars, as the leader of the team while Scorpio, the Stinger from Pluto, as the deputy leader. With the recruitment is complete, they were sent to the village where they've been attacked by unknown invaders. As they've arrived at the deserted village where the attack was occurred, the Zodiac Warriors uncovered the truces and the unknown weapons such as the Sci-Fi Handguns and the Plasma Rifles which it wasn't belong to their world then they headed to the location of the falling star nearby the village and discovered the falling star which it was a spaceship and the unholy alliance between the Ophiucius Cult and the unknown invaders now known as the Dark Zodiac. The Zodiac Warriors infiltrated the ship and discovered even more worse than they didn't expected: the Dark Zodiacs are planning to take over Ecliptica with the invading army that they've landed anywhere in four corners of the land with the help of the Draconis Army and the cult as they've found several locations on the holographic map. Then when they were spotted by the Dark Zodiacs, they fought their way to foil one of their plans and successfully stop them although the cultists have escaped. After that, the Zodiac Warriors travelled throughout Ecliptica and prevented their assault on innocent villagers, liberating every village and every city as well the prisoners and slaves, and destroying the Ophiucius Cult and the Draconis Army, effecting their morality and weaking their military might. And one by one, the Dark Zodiacs' bases of operation have been effectively wiped out from the map and discovered the main stronghold of the Dark Zodiacs. As the Zodiac Warriors located the Dark Zodiac's mothership, they've infiltrated inside as they were about to sabotage their plan and defeat the Dark Zodiacs and the Ophiucius Cult but unfortunately, they were captured and brought to the throne chamber where they meet the leader of the Dark Zodiacs, Lord Caidoz, for the first time as their arch-nemesis. There they'e learned of what their true intention was: the Dark Zodiacs were created by Lord Caidoz because of his jealousy towards the gods as his name was forgotten just like Ophiucius himself and used his army to conquer Ecliptica for himself by controlling the Zodiac Warriors as his elites; naturally, the Zodiac Warriors rejected his evil offer and then their Aura was unlocked by the guide of Sabrina, Order Goddess of Hope, and fought the Dark Zodiacs and its evil allies and then they battled and defeated Lord Caidoz. With the defeat of Lord Caidoz, the Zodiac Warriors managed to escape from the mothership before it self-destructed, ending their conquest for world domination. The crisis is over and they've restored peace in Ecliptica and they shall be remembered as heroes. However, their enemies will return someday and they will be ready whenever it happens. Today, the Zodiac Warriors continue their battle against evil and they've met their counterparts, Sheng Xiao and Star Guardians. They were offered to be part membership of the UN anti-terror agency. However, they turned down the offer but they will be welcomed as allies. Team Members Aries The noble and proud Leader of the Zodiac born from the fire of Mars. He was a soldier from Ramius who battled against the Ophiuchus Cult and he's the greatest Battle Lord with brilliant intelligent of the battlefield and great leadership to the team. He wields the Flaming Halberd of Ram with the blade shaped of Ram. Taurus The Mighty Bull from Venus. With his overpowered strength and his element of Earth, Taurus was a member of the berserk troopers who have crushed the Ophiuchus Cult's fortress, making him a powerful and strongest warrior of the team. He wields the Earthquaking War-hammer of Bull. Gemini The Twin-Headed Worm from Mercury. Gemini is the conjoined worm but both they have the same brain. Although they have no weapon but they have the elemental power of Air and skills like rolling attack and chewing woods and metals. Cancer The Giant Crab Warrior from the Moon. He was a calm and gentle medical doctor and now Magic-User for the team. He uses his claws to combat evil and brings diseases to his enemies and curing the innocents with the element of Water. Leo The Burning Lion Warrior from the Sun. This fierce warrior fights with his Burning Axe of Lion, wiping his enemies out with his engulfed firepower as he swings. Virgo The Beautiful Virgin Maiden from Mercury. She's the winged warrior with the skill of the assassin and wields her two-pointed trident called the Trident of the Virgin Warrior. Don't let her beauty distracts you. Libra The Cardinal of Balance from Venus. He's the master of the Zodiac as he wield the Blade of the Zodiac while he's wielding his main weapon, the Elemental Scale of Balance. Scorpio The Stinger from Pluto. He's the lone warrior who fights like an scorpion and hunting them down as an eagle. This stern, calm, and strong warrior is the deputy leader of the Zodiac. He wields the Gauntlet of Scorpion. Sagittarius The Centaur Archer from Jupiter. He's the strongest warrior of the Zodiac as he crushes his foes in his way with the iron horse shoe and shooting his enemies on sight, wielding his personal favorite weapon the Bow and Arrow and Crossbow Gauntlets of the Centaur. Capricorn The Wise Seagoat from Saturn. He's the magician of the Zodiac as he wields his Staff of the Seagoat. He can cast many spells whatever they required the most. Aquarius The Water Bearer from Uranus. He's the elemental being of water although his elemental power is Air, Aquarius is the cool smoothing warrior who wields his magical Vase of Water-Bearer with unlimited water magic. Pisces The Fish Warrior from Neptune. The Aquatoid warrior is a cool-headed sea warrior from the crew and battled the Dark Pisces Warriors at seas until he was chosen by his namesake from the Zodiac Signs. He mastered the element of Water and his two favorite weapons, the Trident and the Chained Hook of Neptunes. Inspiration * Based on Zodiac Signs. * Inspired from McFarlane Toys' Warriors of the Zodiac. Category:Database Category:Ancient Allied Alliance Category:Medieval Allied Alliance Category:The Temple of the Ancients